Rock of Ages (2012)
Rock of Ages is a 2012 American musical comedy-drama film directed by Adam Shankman and based on the 2009 rock jukebox Broadway musical Rock of Ages by Chris D'Arienzo. The film was released by Warner Bros. Pictures on June 15, 2012. The film stars: Julianne Hough, Diego Boneta, Russell Brand, Paul Giamatti, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Bryan Cranston, Malin Akerman, Mary J. Blige with Alec Baldwin, Mickey as Hey Man and Tom Cruise as Stacee Jaxx. Starring *Julianne Hough - Sherrie Christian *Diego Boneta - Drew Boley *Russell Brand - Lonny *Paul Giamatti - Paul Gill *Catherine Zeta-Jones - Patricia Whitmore *Bryan Cranston - Mike Whitmore *Malin Akerman - Constance Sack *Mary J. Blige - Justice *with Alec Baldwin - Dennis Dupree *Mickey as Hey Man *and Tom Cruise as Stacee Jaxx 'Cast' *Little Girl on Bus - Dakota Sage Grant *Random Guy - Matt Sullivan *Beth - Eric Frene *Crook - Michael Olusczak *Rocker Thief - Anthony Bellissimo *Bartender Jimmy - Alan Shane Hartline *Doug Flintlock - James Martin Kelly *Mayor's Secretary - Celina Beach *Chico - Angelo Donato Valderrama *Tour Manager-Stacee - Dan Finnerty *Stacee's Bodyguards - Kevin Nash, Jeff Chase *Stacee Groupies - Chantel Gonsalves, Tyne Stecklein, Hanna-Lee Sakakibara, Jaimie Goodwin *Church Horse Mother - Anne Fletcher *Protest Mother #1 - Denise Faye *Protest Mother #2 - Marriann Nelson *Singer - Porcelain Black *Drew's Band - Christopher J. Tywoniak, Maxwell F. Terlecki, Robert Reef, Marcus Johns *Waitress #1 - Vivi Pineda *Waitress #2 - Aniela McGuinness *Waitress #3 - Elvire Emanuelle *Arsenal Band - David Gibbs, Mark Dzier, Brev Sullivan, Daniel Wills *Mitch Miley - Will Forte *Store Manager - Prince Shah *Motel Manager - Benjamin Malone *Slutty Girl - Arielle Reitsma *Destiny - Anya Garnis *Record Executives - Barry Habib, Constantine Maroulis *Clothes Stylist - Heather Leigh Davis *Z-Guyeezz #1 - Donny - Josh Randall *Z-Guyeezz #2 - Joey - Jack Mountford *Z-Guyeezz #3 - Kevy - Elgin Kos Aponte *Stefano - Eli Roth *Louise/Assistant #2 - Veronica Berry *Sinnamon - Karelix Alicea *Rolling Stone Receptionist - T.J. Miller *Rockers - Nuno Bettencourt, Joel Hoekstra, Debbie Gibson, Sebastian Bach, Kevin Cronin, Misterwill, Jack Desroches *Kissing Girl - Choice Gray *Female Fan - Sophie Cook 'Dancers' *Protesting Mothers - Tawni Edwards, Natalia Gonzalez, Tara Nicole Hughes, Kelsey Lack, Mary Ann Lamb, Isis Masoud, Jill Nicklaus, Maria Ines Serritella, Jenni Lynn Thomason, Kelly Truzzolino *Bourbon Workers - Shana Burns, Eric Gil, Digo Padovan, Ian Paget, Jonathan Prater, Shekitra Starke *Bourbon Patrons - Alexis Adler, Leo Chavez, Danielle Core, Chelsea Corp, Chriz Embroz, Lina Ferrera, Sebastian Garcia, Susie Garcia, Tony Gonzalez, Michelle Griffith, Milena Hale, Ann Lewin, Marissa Alma Nick, Javier Perez, Hector Silva, Katrina Rose Tandy *Venus Gentleman's Club - Katherine Akra, Billy Angell, Alethea Austin, Michael Balderrama, Janeth Briseño, Jenyne Butterfly, Bubba Carr, Lisa Marie Cordoba, Jocelyn Dowling, Jennifer Fain, Marlowe Fisken, Scott Fowler, Tony Francisco, Courtney Galiano, Brittany Grimsley, Neil Haskell, Michael Higgins, Scott Alan Hislop, Grace Jones, Cris Judd, Keith Kuhl, Brooke Lipton, Tiffany Paige Maher, Tiger Martina, Angelique Martinez, Mark Myars, Frank Meli, Carolyn Pace, Chris Pederson, Nathan Prevost, Danielle Rueda-Watts, Julie Wiesman, Tovaris Wilson, Will B. Wingfield Category:Movies Category:2012 Movies